


Our Little Omega

by Mrs_Nicole



Series: Reaper76 & Alice Adventures [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alaska, Anal Sex, Babies, Daddy Jack, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Giving Birth, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Pack, Pups, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Sex, Shower Sex, Snow, Snowed In, True Love, daddy gabe, don't fuck with her alphas, litter of pups, mama alice, no pain killers, poly couples, she will end you, thinking your omega was dead, twice as much love, two alphas to love and protect you, two mating marks, two strong alphas and one tough omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: Jack and Gabe thought there beautiful omega was killed a year ago, but low and behold she isn't dead.Let the rebonding commence.





	1. You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first stab at the omegaverse, so If It sucks I'm sorry lol  
> I really dig poly couples so Jack and Gabe are both her alphas. They all balance each other out very well.

I blink my eyes open to sparking from fallen lights. The hospital bed I’m still strapped to on It’s side on the floor. I look around at what I can and see most of the roof above me is gone. The only thing saving me from being crushed were the beams around me holding the ceiling up. Trying to move proves pointless. My arms and legs still strapped down to the dam bed. The heavy leather gag still In my mouth. Struggling proves pointless after a few minutes.

 

My eyes catch on the breeding pole they had set up for the next stage of my capture, but they thankfully had not gotten to It yet and now hopefully they won't get a chance too. One minute they were getting ready to unstrap me from the bed and the next minute everything was coming down around us. The talon doctors running for their lives leaving me behind.

 

I lay here for what seems like hours, I have no concept of time right now. I close my eyes trying to come up with a plan for escape, but like so many times when I close my eyes I see my alphas. I miss them so much. It always pains me to think of them thinking I was dead. My only comfort was the knowledge that they had each other at least.

 

A few tears escape my eyes and fall down my cheeks thinking of when they each gave me my bonding marks and the two years leading up to that point. They were the happiest years of my life. Only to have It ripped away by talon. I should've known It was a trap going Into that building and I was right. It was a shit mission from the start. Getting knocked over the head then seeing the building I had just been In destroyed. Making It look like I was killed by a bomb. I was so stupid.

 

Some part of me holds out hope that they didn’t buy It. Jack and Gabe are too smart to fall for something like that at least fully. They would have their suspicions at least. A whole year talon has had me. Omegas were so rare now that they thought they could make more from my blood at first.  
When that didn’t work they took tissue and skin samples too. When that also failed In working they had finally moved onto plan C.

 

Which Is what the breeding pole was for. They thought just a regular human could breed me. Fools. Only a alpha could do that. Right now I’m just thankful It never got that far. It was to close for my comfort though. Had they got away with that I would of found a way to murder them all ten times over.

 

My thoughts stop In there tracks as I hear noise coming from somewhere nearby. With the way my bed Is turned It hides me pretty good for now at least. My heart Is racing and the only thing I can do Is act like I’m knocked out or something, so that’s what I do. I close my eyes and try to even out my breathing. Praying It’s not talon, but not knowing who else It would be.

 

It's only then that I notice warm liquid running down the side of my head and my head does In fact throb. Must of hit It on the bars when the hospital bed fell over. If that Is the only Injury I have I count myself lucky at this point. I hear the door to the room open and foot steps echo In the room as they get closer and closer to me until they sound like they're standing right in front of me. 

 

Just from the smell of them I know It’s talon. My heart plummets somewhat. What was I expecting anyway? I hear them talk between themselves as they move the bed back up In Its upright position. One of the talon agents leave telling the other ones to “Guard me.”

 

I can smell both of them and I hate their smell. I hate It even more when I start to hear them talk about me like I wasn’t even there. In the midst of there talking I swear I smell something I know, something that I used to long to smell at any given moment. The smell won't go away, but I don’t understand why I am smelling them now. As far as I was understanding It the bomb that went off was to kill Jack and Gabe.

 

The thought makes me see red and I wanna cry or shout or kill them, but I hold It all In, waiting for the right time. If they did Indeed die, hell hath no fury like a woman's anger at those who dare kill her alphas. I try to control my breathing at this. The smell of my alphas won't go away and the guys above me will not shut up.

 

Something must of given me away because next thing I know I am getting smacked across the face making me whimper as my eyes blink open blearingly. 

 

“Hey little omega. Glad you could join us.”

 

His friend laughs while he slowly runs his hands over my legs suggestively making me struggling in my bonds. My eyes leaking tears as I glare as much as I can at him wishing I could end his life right now. He places his gun on the side table as his friend leaves the room to check out a noise down the hall.

 

In place of his gun he picks up a syringe from the table and taunts me with it. “You know what this is right?”

 

My breathing picks up seeing the orange liquid Inside the syringe. My struggles become as strong as I can be. That color only means one drug. It will put me In such a daze I won't be able to do much. I whimper as he goes to Inject It Into my neck and I cry out behind my gag feeling It pierce my skin.

 

All at once the smell Is so strong my eyes widen from It all and suddenly there Is someone behind the talon guard whispering right behind him, but I would know that voice anywhere and It’s enough to make more tears run down my face.

 

“Don’t you fucking touch her. Step away from her right now!” Gabe’s voice is a low growl.

 

The talon guard swallows as he stands perfectly still, but his hand still holds the syringe In my neck and his thumb Is still over the Injection button. He tries his luck and smirks down at me before replying. “And If I don’t?” He makes a point to just barely move the needle around In my skin making me whimper In pain.  
A gun barrel pushes Into the side of his temple. Gabe just flat out growls at the talon agent before cocking the gun hammer back to make his point known. The talon agent no longer caring to listen to him looks down at me one final time before smiling a sick twisted smile. His finger pushes the Inject button and I tense up feeling the burning liquid course through my veins.

 

My whole body spasms before going limp. The drugs doing there job of keeping me under a heavy daze. My eyes blink lazily as my head rolls to the side out of It. A silenced gunshot goes off next to me and a body drops to the floor followed by rapid cursing In spanish. I can smell his distress and rage as I lay there.

 

Hands gently grab my face and turn me towards his own. His face has a few new scars here and there, but he is still the same man I fell In love with. He Is still my alpha. His beautiful brown eyes look at me with shock and concern before leaning down and taking a long sniff against my neck making my body tremble In delight. More tears fall freely from my eyes smelling him so close to me once again.

 

His scent helping to calm my distress. His thumbs wipe away my tears as he lifts his head back up and gazes down at me lovingly If not alittle In disbelief as well, “Mi flor.” His eyes shining brightly against the little light there Is In the room. A gunshot down the hall brings us back to the here and now. His hands make quick work of my bindings. The gag Is the last to go, and for the first time In I don’t know how long I can open my mouth and just breath.

 

Gabe wraps the bed sheet around my body like a cocoon and lifts me up bridal style. Holding me tightly to his chest. My head rolls to rest against his chest. I breath In his scent as he starts walking away from the shooting. Being as silent as he can be. I don’t know how long he Is walking before I feel him stop next to a hole In the wall.

 

I feel wind whip around us as he looks back and forth. Seeing the coast Is clear he makes his way to what looks like a drainage pipe. Once he Is Inside he stops and says something I can’t make out. It’s only then that I notice a comm unit In his ear.

 

“Jack were at the rendezvous point, do you copy?”

 

Just hearing his name again makes me happy to hear.

 

“Yes I’m here. Took care of everyone. I’m on my way to you now.”

 

I can just barely hear Jack’s voice through the comm and It’s music to my ears after not hearing It In so long. Fresh tears run down my face.

 

“Gabe Is she ok?” His voice takes on a concerned tone. There's a waver In his voice that wasn’t there a second ago. My eyes close as the drug works through my system more. I whimper feeling It taking over my whole body by this point. My arms and fingers tingle before they go numb same for my legs and feet. From my shoulders down I’m numb and I hate It so badly. Gabe glances down at me worried not knowing what to do. He does the only thing he can and holds me tighter. His arms moving around me tighter as he answers back. “I don’t know Jack.”

 

I can smell his fear, but he stays strong. Always such a strong alpha even In the worst of times. They both are. “I’ll be there In five minutes, don’t move.” His voice taking on a commanding tone. Normally that would have Gabe saying something snarky back, but not this time. Gabe bows his head and breaths me In. I do the same of him. I put all the effort I can Into It and just barely get out ”My alpha.” The words whispered close to his ear.

 

Seeming to be out of danger he lets his guard down enough to choke back a sob at my words. He starts swaying us back and forth gently. Cooing soft spanish words of love Into my ear. Jack comes upon us this way. Moving over to us quickly he wraps us both In a tight embrace before pulling back enough to look at my face and to take me all In. His hand caresses my cheek. 

 

“It’s really you.” Jack’s voice just a whisper tainted In disbelief. 

 

My eyes take him In the same way I did Gabe. He hasn’t changed a bit In the year apart. Just a few added scars, nothing more. Those beautiful blue eyes looking at me with concern and worry. All I can do Is nod my head as tears fall down my cheeks. Overwhelmed with emotions at the moment. He leans down and kisses my forehead, breathing me In at the same time. His scent helping with my distress just like Gabe’s scent did.

 

Jack reluctantly pulls away to lead us where we are going taking the lead. With them both by my side once again I rest my head on Gabe’s chest as we enter a hanger. We hurry over to the only transport left In the place and board It. Gabe Is the better pilot here so Instead of putting me down In a cot I’m handed over to Jack who holds me just as tight as Gabe did. Like they're afraid I’ll vanish again If they put me down. I don't mind In the slightest. Gabe straps us In before taking the pilot's seat and starts up the transport.

 

I close my eyes as I feel the rumble of the craft come to life. Jack’s arms tighten around me as I bury my face In his chest. As the transport lifts Into the air and away from the base I once called home all I feel Is safe and protected In the arms of my alpha.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Are Finally Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this kind of makes up for lack of good chapters for my other overwatch story :P
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I can’t believe there was a secret medical lab under the base the whole fucking time. How did we not know It was there? ¡Maldito sea!”

“Gabe the base was huge. It wouldn’t be hard to hide something like that, even from us.”

“A year, a whole fucking year she was down there having god knows what done to her and we were right there, Joder!”

“Gabe…..I’m mad too and I want someone to pay for this just as much as you do, but for now let’s focus on the fact that we got her back ok?” 

I swim In and out of conciseness for some time. At some point I think I remember the plane landing and being moved Into a car. Made since, the plane was trackable. I don’t know how long this went on, but at some point I noticed tingling coming back Into my legs, feet, arms and hands. The drug was FINALLY wearing off which means we must of been traveling for close to twenty four hours now.

Next time I wake up I have all of two seconds to enjoy having normal feeling In my body again before Jack Is yelling “Look out!” making my eyes snap open right before a small missile hits to the side of us making the car flip on Its side before settling upside down. If not for our seatbelts we could of gone flying out of the car. I groan looking around Jack and Gabe seem to be ok for what I can see anyway. With shaky hands I undo my seatbelt and fall down none to gently. Getting on my hands and knees I shake both of the men, but all they do is groan.

Trying to get them out of there seatbelts does nothing. No matter what I do I can’t get theirs off like mine. I look for something to cut the seatbelt strap with when hands suddenly reach In grabbing me by the ankles dragging me out of the car. I kick and scream and fight them as much as I can.

I kick the first guy hard enough to break his nose making him stumble back and he runs away screaming. The second guy goes to throw handcuffs on me and I kick him In the balls, making him fall to his knees. I grab a piece of broken glass and stumble up and stab him In the throat with It. He falls to the ground gurgling before he dies.

I stumble backwards as I feel my legs buckle under me from disuse for so long. I sit there panting, I turn my head to the car when I hear my name called out from Inside the car. “Alice!” both men yell now. I can smell their distress. 

“I’m here, I’m ok.” I’m about to crawl over to them when Gabe calls out “Stay low by the car and don’t move ok querido?”

“Ok, ok.” There smell of distress goes down, but only alittle. I’m sure they can smell my sense of worry.

The sound of something cutting through the seat belts reaches my ears and I’m glad for It. The sooner we get out of here the better. And why the hell Is It so cold? I’m still just In the hospital gown and It Is offering me no warmth at all right now. I look around taking In the long stretch of highway and nothing around for miles. Just trees and more trees. At any other time I would've loved to be out In nature, but now was not the time to enjoy It.

I’m so focused on the guys slowly cutting through their seatbelts off I don’t notice that guy I kicked In the face behind me at all. Suddenly there Is a hand In my hair and my face Is being slammed Into the car dazing me as I fall back against the cold ground with a cry. My hands hold my face only for a moment before there Is a body on top of me and his hands go around my throat.

The guys yelling and swearing at the Talon attacker do nothing to make him stop, only when he thinks he has the upper hand do I try bucking him off of me. It doesn’t work, but It makes him loosen his hold around my throat enough for me to take In much needed air that turns Into horrible coughing. I punch him In the side of the face as hard as I can. 

My knuckles hurt like a bitch afterward, but I’ll care about that later right now I use the distraction of me hitting him to kick him off of me and I scramble away panting and coughing. His scent disgust me even from further away. Just when he gets to his feet I gasp seeing Gabe tackle him to the ground growling. He doesn’t waste time breaking his neck like a twig. I can smell his fury.

Jack helps me stand, my legs shaky, but holding up a tad better then before. He holds me tightly to him, I breath In his scent and It calms me down. My hands shake as I hold him to me tightly In return. The adrenaline starting to wear off, my whole body shakes. Gabe’s panting gets closer as he suddenly holds us both tightly, almost too much so, but I don’t care. I need It. Jack smells like he does too. Slowly the fury subsides and all that Is left Is a calming scent. A protective scent. A loving scent.

I look up at them both as Gabe sweeps some hair out of my face lovely. I can’t wait anymore I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down for a soul deep kiss. The solid weight of him and Jack pressed against me on both sides grounds me. I break the kiss just to give Jack one just the same. 

The scent of possessiveness and want fill the air. I break the kiss with hunger In my eyes and It’s reflected back at me through theres. I lick my lips there's eyes following the movement before reminding them and myself that this Isn’t the time for that. As much as we want It. “We have to keep moving.” my voice all but a whisper from so long of disuse.

They nod their heads In understanding their soldiers after all. “Later cariño, later.” Gabe promises. 

After telling them more then once that I’m ok they finally stop carrying me and let me walk. It’s slow going, but they never complain about my speed to which I’m very grateful. Along the way we steal a truck and keep heading north to Alaska. Jack has a old cabin there not even overwatch knew about. Only Gabe and I knew It was there. Which should mean Talon has no knowledge of It. I was back In Jack’s lap after a few hours. Seemed they couldn’t stop touching me like they thought I was a dream or something. I couldn't blame them. I felt the same.

We make pit stops for gas and food, but otherwise we are In the truck for days before we finally got to the cabin. We ditch the truck some ten miles back and walk the rest of the way or rather they walk and I ride piggyback on Gabe the whole way. His idea not mine. Not that I didn’t like It of course. If my face just happened to be pressed Into his neck most of the way so be It.

Once we get Inside the cabin, I finally feel like I can relax. The first day Is spent cleaning the place enough to be liveable. Plenty of canned good to last awhile. I’m still not a hundred percent so the first couple of days are spent resting for all of us. Just being In the same bed as them again Is soothing like nothing else. I’m always sandwiched Inbetween them In bed and I wouldn’t have It any other way. My protective alphas.

A month later my heat Is on me so strong I can’t even leave the bed. All I crave Is my alphas fucking my brains out over and over again. My scent screams breed me as If my pleas were not enough as It was.

“Please fuck me, breed me my beautiful alphas, please.”

There both on me In seconds and throughout the night they both take turns fucking me Into the mattress. At one point Jack is going to town on me when Gabe moves behind him and slams his cock deep In his ass all In one go. It ends up feeling more like Gabe is fucking both of us at that point.

“Look at you both so beautiful and all mine, mine for fucking, mine to hold, mine to cherish, my mates, mis amores ” Gabe’s sentence turns Into nonsense as he knots Jack biting his shoulder and cumming hard Inside him.

Jack gasp then growls as he slams Into me with renewed rigor before knotting me and cumming inside me filling me up so nice and full. He growls by me ear, “Gonna look so good carrying our pups Inside you.”

I gasp hearing his words I cum then arching my back Into his body as he bites my shoulder. “Yes, yes my alphas fill me up, breed me, give me pups.”

A whole week of this leaves me feeling blissfully fucked out and I couldn’t be happier. I hold my mates close as sleep claims me thinking life couldn’t get any better than this.

[](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/jennytheohsoshyone/media/5185394430199581996_zpsvtzwzdxv.jpg.html)


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long, but the holidays got crazy and then writers block, but here we go. :)

A few months past and nothing happenes. No Talon attacks, no nothing. It’s almost creepy. I thought for sure we would be found at some point, but It seemed the world thought we were all dead. Talon may know we're not dead, but have no clue where to look which Is In favor with us. Either way It’s all a win for us. We ended up going back to the truck and driving It Into a lake near us to make sure It was never found, sense the lake belonged to the property Jack owned. 

Once that was done with we kept waiting to see If anyone found us, but It just never happened. Bit by bit we let our guards down just enough to relax somewhat. When we got the tv working In the house, the boys and overwatch were all over the news. The world thought they were dead.   
They seemed surprisingly ok with all this. When I said as much they said “It gave them a second chance” and I had to agree. We all got a second chance. 

A year Into being at the cabin, life finally seemed to be normal like we always wanted. We finally had our little life all together like we always wanted. All we needed was a dog and a white picket fence and It was just how you always see. 

That wasn’t to say everything was perfect of course, some days It was work. Jack and Gabe would argue, but It always ended In softly spoken words and kisses and hugs. Some days It would be me who was being snarky at them, but In the end we always said our sorries and went to bed not being mad at each other. 

By year two we did In fact end up finding a starving dog and we took It In and gave It a home. Sammy was the sweetest black lab one could ask for. He quickly stole all our hearts. Gabe tried to deny It, but I knew he loved sammy too.

When I fell ill we just assumed I had a cold. Jack was the closest thing we had to a doctor at this point, and we made It a point to only go Into town when we had too. When we did go Into town we always used fake names just In case. By week three I wasn’t feeling any better and I did not want to go Into town. I outright refused actually which Is where we find ourselves right now.

“I’m not going Into town guys. I’m just not. It’s just the flu or something ok, end of story, so back off!” By the end my voice was almost a yell even In my sick state not in the mood for it anymore. I storm out of the room mad and just feeling like shit. I slam our bedroom door and lay down on our bed before huddling under the covers. I cover my whole body up even my head enjoying the darkness. The men thankfully give me my space.

My eyes tear up thinking about what I have to tell them. I’ve known for a few days i’m not sick, not in the normal sense anyway. Fear has kept me from saying anything. Not sure if it’s something i want or not. After everything that happened to me in that year with talon i’m not sure what kind of child I would be bringing into the world and the thought is terrifying.

I also know I can’t keep this from them much longer. Soon they will find out anyway. My smell will change slightly giving me away. I pull the blankets around me tighter sniffling before I close my eyes set on taking a nap for the time being. For the next few days things are tense with us. I don’t say anything still scared out of my mind and the men watch me worried. A whole nother week goes by until I am throwing up in the morning feeling like shit. Thankfully the men stay asleep through it all. Once I rinse my mouth out with water I decide to go for a walk outside the house for some fresh air. On my second lap around the place I start feeling dizzy. Holding my head I sway back and forth before going down.

Pain explodes in my head as I hit the ground. Cradling my head I sit up slowly keeping my eyes closed. I wince feeling blood flow down the side of my head. “Fuck.” my voice only a whisper.  
I would of been more then happy to sit outside in the warm spring weather until my dizziness went away, but the men smelled my distress and find me outside easily.

They fuss over me as they help me inside. Jack gently helps me sit down on the couch as Gabe brings a wet wash clothe from the kitchen and starts dabbing the side of my head gently.

“Cariño what happened?” Gabe’s voice concerned. His eyes worried. Jack looks worried, but at the same time alittle mad. Oh boy.

“I just got dizzy. Must of hit my head on a rock when I fell.” I wince when he presses and holds the clothe the wound. I hiss softly at the pain. Gabe offers a soft “Sorry” as he holds it there.

“That’s it. You're going into town to see a doctor and you don’t have a choice this time.” Jack’s voice firm on the matter.

“Jack…”

“No don’t Jack me your going even if I have to drag you down there myself. This has gone on long enough sweetheart.”

I….I already know what’s wrong with me.” My voice small as I look down to my lap scared to tell them, but knowing it’s time.

“What!? What is it then?” Jack still sounds angry, but now sounds more worried than ever. Gabe stays silent not looking to happy himself, but also worried. His frown pretty damn serious.

I swallow the lump in my throat and breath out a shaky breath before answering him. When I look back up at there faces the words fail me. Oh how I love these men, my alphas. I have to trust everything will be ok. I take one of their hands each and place them both on my belly. Hoping the action will convey what i’m trying to say as I find my voice.

“I’m…..i’m pregnant.” 

The silence that follows is not to surprising. There faces show their shock clearly, not knowing what to say for a moment. It’s not to long after that I notice there eyes look extra bright.

Gabe clears his throat being speaking softly. “How do you know?”

“I….I got a test last time we were In town...you know….just in case.” My nerves still pretty high making my words stutter out. 

The men look down at there hands resting on my belly. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner cariño?” Gabe doesn’t sound to upset just more curious than anything. 

“I….I didn’t know if it was something you wanted or not and i’m not sure what will happen to the baby after everything talon did to me.” My voice shaky as I wipe some tears from my face.

Jack pulls me in for a hug which soon turns into a double hug by both men. Soothing words spoken softly against my ears relaxes me as I hug them back. I can smell there worry, fear, but I can also smell there happiness and joy at the news.

After a few minutes of them whispering to themselves they look at me very serious, pulling back to really look at my face. They each take one of my hands and hold on tightly.

“For now on if there is anything you need, you tell us. If you're not feeling ok, you will not overtire yourself. If something feels wrong you tell us. No more keeping secrets. It’s not fair to us.” 

Jack’s tone of voice leaves no room for argument and Gabe’s nod agreeing with him tells me they are in fact very serious. In the past I might of scoffed at being told what to do so strongly, but now I find that I don’t mind all that much. And besides I wasn’t being fair not telling them things and it had been selfish of me to withhold the information.

“I promise. No more secrets. You have my word. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” My face reflecting how sorry I truly was. 

I watch their faces relax at my words before standing up and helping me to my feet. Gabe removes the wash cloth from my head and it seems the bleeding has stopped. Once i’m in the bedroom Jack has me sit down on the bed and starts up a bionic field to seal the wound up.

Once that’s done I lean back on the bed as my men snuggle up on either side of me holding me close as they both run their hands over my still flat belly. There scent of contentment filling the room.


	4. It's A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice, Gabe, and Jack welcome their new baby boy into the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go people enjoy :D

“Harder baby harder. Right there….yeah...just like that my alpha….fuck Gabe….it feels so good….shit baby...Jack please don’t stop I need it.” My words only spurring the men on.

It earns me duel growls of lust as there thrusting speeds up. Jack behind me stretching my hole so wonderfully. Gabe in front of me filling up around my walls so good, all I feel is bliss. As we all reach our peak together each men bite over the mating marks they made long ago making me scream their names loudly. They just press their bodies closer and hold me tightly as they pulse inside me. Once our bodies have calmed down we fall asleep just like that.

Month’s pass and as my tummy grows so does the protectiveness of the guys. It’s almost smothering, but honestly it’s cute too. They want this baby so much. We still don’t know if it’s a boy or girl and we don’t care. We just want the baby to be healthy. Jack is afraid the baby will be a omega. Making him or her a easier target. I would be lying if I said I didn’t share the same fear, but I didn’t wanna freak myself out needlessly. Besides I turned out just fine.

“So what if the baby is a omega? Alice is a omega, is there something wrong with her?” Gabe’s voice getting higher as him and Jack argue for what feels like the third time today alone.

“Of course not!” Jack’s voice even higher.

They don’t argue much anymore, but when they do it almost always ends with them throwing fist at each other, which then turns into fucking wherever they are. And it always just makes me roll my eyes fondly. I swear sometimes they are as bad a rabbits. I’ve lost count of how many times I have caught them in the act. On the kitchen floor, on the kitchen table, out in the garden, the list just goes on and on. Half the time I get dragged down with them and boy it’s so, so good.

By month nine I’m so ready to have the baby. Walking helps thankfully. Today however I find myself in our garden which has grown to a good size now thanks to Jack. Making our trips into town even more spread out. As I pick some corn for dinner I hum to myself and the baby. Jack not to far away picking his own vegetables while Gabe starts dinner inside. 

Jack’s relaxing and content scent relaxing me while I work. It had been a fight to allow me to help. They didn’t want me doing anything even remotely taxing, but I got my way in the end. Dam men can’t boss me around all the time as much as they like too. I know my own limits. I know it comes from a place of love so I don’t get mad at them for it. Mostly. Besides doing this gets my mind off of the fact that Gabe is going to be the one delivering the baby. I hope he’s ready for it.

Am I ready for it? Not that I don’t trust Gabe, but his medical knowledge never covered bringing a baby into the world. Not that he hasn’t taken it all very seriously. I lost count of how many books we have on babies now. I’m over thinking this. It’s all gonna go fine.

And it was indeed fine. My water broke before I even got back to the house. Jack admittedly went into protective alpha mode and got me inside while alerting Gabe to what was going on. Words were almost unnecessary our scents making it very clear what was going on. I thought I would be scared, but with me men with me I wasn’t so scared. There calming scents surrounding me as they got me into our bed. We had prepared for the labor to last awhile with it being my first baby, but my body was out to prove us all wrong. With one final push, screaming out through the pain holding Jack’s hand enough to crush it if it was anyone else. The baby was born just three hours later. I look on as Gabe goes about cleaning the baby and doing everything needed after birth.

Jack kisses the top of my sweaty hair tenderly. “You did it sweetheart” he whispers. I smile at his words. I tip my head up to get a loving kiss from my alpha.

Jack helps to clean me up the best he can before Gabe is bringing the baby over. Sitting on bed with us he slowly hands the baby over in a tiny blue blanket. My eyes move over my sons face feeling so much love looking into his tiny eyes, the same shade of blue as Jack’s eyes. His skin color the beautiful darker shade of Gabe’s. His little red hairs matching mine perfectly.

I look up into Gabe’s eyes and smile before leaning over and kissing him softly. “He is so beautiful mi flor.” he whispers against my lips.

The baby starts crying, only having books to go off of I learn how to feed him. The men help as best as they can. Before long the baby is suckling on a breast happily and I sigh contently leaning back against the headboard of the bed. The men on either side of me watching the baby feed. The love shining in their eyes and in their scent is so strong I smile feeling like the luckiest woman in the world right in this moment.


	5. Fan Art




End file.
